De como seducir a un hombre en diez pasos
by Fanny Friki-Taka
Summary: Serie de Drabble. Los hombres son seres inexplicables, siempre hacen lo que no deben. Por eso, si no puedes detenerlos... ¡ejerce tu poder de convencimiento sobre ellos! y si ni eso funciona... ¡pues, llegó la hora de manipularlos! A ver si con eso usan la materia gris que tienen.
1. Cadera

**Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**

****Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black** **

* * *

**De como seducir a un hombre en diez pasos.**_**  
**_

**.**

Los hombres son seres inexplicables, siempre hacen lo que no deben. Por eso, si no puedes detenerlos... ¡ejerce tu poder de convencimiento sobre ellos! y si ni eso funciona... ¡pues, llegó la hora de manipularlos! A ver si con eso usan la materia gris que tienen.

**.**

_**.**_

_**Uno. Lo primero que te ven... ¡es la cadera! **_

_'Si eres la más popular, con una belleza sorprendente y un cuerpo de infarto, ya los tienes comiendo de la palma de tu mano; si eres la más inteligente, con un nido como cabello y un cuerpo con escasas curvas... estás perdida en el tiempo y en el espacio.'_

**.**

Lavender está ejerciendo un plan para conquistar al chico de su corazón: Ron Weasley. Y para aquello recurría a los métodos que toda chica en desesperación usa... ¡La seducción! No, pero no cualquier tipo de seducción, no señor. Será al estilo mágico y para eso aplicará el instinto femenino que como bruja tiene; y que mejor forma que hacerlo que ejerciendo el primer paso de su bien elaborado plan a prueba de fallas.

Por eso mismo ahora está caminando por los pasillos del Colegio de Magia y Hechicería al tiempo que movía las caderas con cierto ritmo, vale que no sea la más inteligente pero cuando una fémina se lo propone puede ser tanto codiciada como amada —lo último es un término bastante relativo— con ese cuerpo de infarto que adquirió gracias a una poción ¿qué chico no caería a sus pies? Naturalmente sería uno que esté ciego o que le falle la vista.

Se acerca a su presa lenta y sigilosamente, se pone atrás de él y dice con voz que ella considera sexy.

—Ro-Ro~

El aludido ni voltea a verla; Lavender frunce el ceño. ¡Qué la pasaba a su querido pelirrojo, con esos lentes negros que le quedan de lo mejor!

—¡Ro-Ro~! Acaso no vez a esta —decía a la vez que giraba sobre sí misma— hermosura —terminó mientras que se sentaba en sus piernas—, primor —le susurra a su oído.

Nada. No dice nada.

—¡RO-RO~! —le grita a su oído completamente sorprendida. ¿Se volvió ciego o qué?

Y ahí es donde escucha un sonido muy peculiar salir de los labios del Weasley.

Tres.

Dos.

Uno.

—¡Está dormido!

Brown prácticamente se fue de bruces al suelo... ¡se arruinó su plan!

Por otra parte Ron continúa en su sexto sueño.

—_Caramelos... —_susurra relamiéndose los labios.

Y la castaña se lleva una mano a la cara.


	2. Ojos

**Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**

****Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black** **

* * *

**De como seducir a un hombre en diez pasos.**_**  
**_

**.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Dos. Ojos despampanantes; ojos que enamoran.**_

_'Los ojos de una preciosa dama sólo son comparables con las de una espectacular ave fénix; de lo contrario, ser tendrán que agradecer si se asemejan a los de un centauro.'_

**.**

Ayer, para que negar lo obvio, su plan se fue por la culata. ¡Pero! Ahora es un nuevo dí ay con eso de que la poción durará un buen tiempo, gracias a que Lavender se pasó un poquitín con los ingredientes, en fin. Ahora la castaña desde su habitación en Gryffindor está con un set que no pensó usar hasta que saliera de Hogwarts: el set de maquillaje, específicamente cada aditamento que se utiliza para que se mejoren los ojos o _—_en su caso_—_ los embellece más. Opta por solamente ponerse un poco de delineador negro y algo de sombra, nada exuberante ya que no quiere que le resten puntos a su Casa; no es que no esté permitido sin embargo no quiere ser catalogada como bufón.

—Si no me funcionó el _"_movimiento de caderas_" _¡esto sí tiene que resultar! Y sinceramente dudo que mi Ro-Ro esté dormido de nuevo —menciona aplicándose el delineador en sus ojos, en específico en la parte superior. No costó tanto hacerlo ya que le fascina de sobremanera perfeccionar su apariencia desde que descubrió la conocida malicia.

Se veía totalmente bonita; al menos con la antes menciona pócima que usa.

—¡Perfecto! ¡Me veo perfecta~! —canturrea parpadeando como mínimo unas cinco veces por minuto— Con esto mi adorado Ro-Ro caerá a mis pies. —A continuación rió malvada.

Al parecer la poción tiene un efecto secundario.

Sale de su habitación y...

—¡Cuidado, Brown! —grita una Gryffindor de sexto año.

¿Por qué?

Sencillo: un balde de agua se está aproximando a su recién embellecido rostro.

—¡NO~! —chilla al momento que se pone sus dedos encima de su semblante, dándose cuenta que se le arruinó el maquillaje— ¡Fred Weasley, me las pagarás! —sentencia al notar como el pelirrojo se ríe.

—No soy Fred, soy George —admitía la comadreja, sonriendo burlón.

—¡Quién sea que seas te arrepentirás por esto!

Su amenaza habría funcionado si no se hubiera tropezado con el charco de agua.

—¡Se cayó, se cayó! —señala un divertido Lee Jordan, la señala con su dedo índice.

—_Hombres, ¿quién los entiende? —_gruñe mentalmente.

Camina a su recamara.

Su plan falló, por segunda ocasión.


End file.
